The present invention relates to building structures, and more particularly, to building structures of the type in which fabric or other web material is stretched over a frame to provide an interior sheltered from the outside environment.
Fabric covered structures in one form or another have been around for thousands of years. Ancient fabric structures took many forms, from very primitive teepees to Arabic palaces. Today, most individuals are familiar with circus tents and tents used for camping.
The need for relatively inexpensive, portable, rapidly erected building structures has led to the development of fabric covered frame structures able to handle forty pounds of snow per square foot, winds up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour, and having insulation, heating and cooling comparable to permanent building structures of wood, masonry, concrete or steel.
Building structures have heretofore been developed which have included a plurality of transverse arches with individual fabric panels stretched therebetween. The fabric panels have been stretched by separating the arches and/or pulling transversely on the ends of the panels. Efficient mechanisms for accomplishing transverse stretching of fabric panels have not been provided.